


My mistakes were made for you (or is it just a reckless serenade?)

by Aesthetic_Ofthestars



Series: Bigger True Believers and Stolen Cydonians [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Muse (Band)
Genre: Alex is a complicated mess in this fic, Also this fic is inspired by Submarine? I really want to watch that movie..., Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe-futuristic, Angst and Feels, Casual Sex, Crossover, Daddy Kink (Maybe?), F/M, Fluff with a tiny bit of smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm still damaged by the Thought Contagion music video, Jamie is a crackwhore™ as well, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Retro-Futuristic AU, Self-Harm, Suck It and See | SIAS Mop Hair, With some humour to lighten it up, but it does have a happy ending right?, mild drug references, shit's about to get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Ofthestars/pseuds/Aesthetic_Ofthestars
Summary: "Ya know, Miles? I could get use to this..."Alex is a run away Cydonian prince trying to get away from the ashes of his past, Miles is a ordinary human being hiding in a pub for reasons unknown was hiding away from some futuristic vampires as he was drinking next to the bar tender Jamie. When he got out on the backdoor areas of the pub being surrounded by missing posters of Jamie's friend until he found an unconscious Alex on the skip, he knew his life would be flipped upside down.It's tough for Alex, as for him being apart of a family bloodline of royal Cydonians it led every man and woman, straight or not, to pine for him because he looks 25 and all he wants to be with is Miles, his true love as he tries to woo him over before things can get worse.





	1. Hello, space boy...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, uh... Hello! This is an intro and attempt at crossover fanfics, now remember it's still a work in progress so there will be a lot of editing for this chapter okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy was escaping from his home planet, and falls down on earth meeting a peculiar visitor...

* * *

The boy with short brown hair can be seen crying, his eyes went red from the soreness of the tears. "I know I shouldn't trust a man like him..." He blubbed when he punches the mirror leaving the crystal-like glass shards on his hands; which releases the crimson red blood out of his knuckles as he feels shame. "I hate this place," he wraps his knuckles up with some bandages "I wish I was in a better planet than this..." He walks away from the plain room to the orange plains of Cydonia as he sighs. He wears a cloak just to mask his identity just to avoid the people giving him a dirty look at him, he sees a ship nearby which means freedom.

 

"Hello there... Where do you want to go?"

"Earth, please..."

"Righto, please take seat number #0114."

 

He sits down while waiting for the ship to start flying into space as he looks at the passengers who want to go there, he knows their feelings and pain.

 

Meanwhile on Earth, a boy similar to the one on Cydonia except he's an actual resident on this planet, was sitting down on the pub stool; watching time passing by. "Jamie?" He spoke in a Liverpudlian accent, as the bartender, Jamie who was described as _"bullishly confident"_ made eye contact to him. "What is it Miles?" He drinks a shot of tequila while talking to him, Miles stands up and said "Well I don't know what's happening, it's like if the world is slowly coming to an end-" Jamie cuts in. "That's morbid..."

 

"I know right? Futuristic vampires, James and Zach are nowhere to be seen... It's like," he sighs. "I dunno... The beginning of the end?" He sits down watching the rain patter by on the window, looking like he's been through breakfast at the heartbreak hotel. "The bloke with a weird personality was right, but well... Fuck he became one of "them" if you know what I'm saying." Until suddenly...

 

A loud  _ **THUMP!**_ disturbed both of Jamie's and Miles' conversation. "The hell was that?" Miles wondered, Jamie sighed. "Go and check the backyard please..." He walks outside looking for someone who has fallen down. He notices a skip being surrounded by missing posters of Jamie's friend wearing denim saying "Suck it and see" in the back, however Miles spotted a body on a skip, "Holy shit..." He mutters to himself. All he can see on the skip is someone who is bruised badly as well as having a nose bleed, Miles picked the fragile Cydonian up, "You might be heavy but... Poor you..." He walks back to the pub while holding him on his back.

 

Jamie notices that Miles is carrying a body that is unconscious but not dead.

***

"For God's sake Miles! I could be arrested for alleged murder-"

 

"Give him time to wake up and just to get him used to the surroundings..."

 

The boy wakes up, "Is this... Earth?" He wondered as Miles laughed. "Of course you are!" He looked around the neon strobe lights in the pub, it seems like everyone had a little party in there. He feels like his head is all fuzzy when he falls down from space, "I'm... Alex..."  He introduced himself. Miles holds his hand in comfort, "Alex? Nice name you got there.." He giggled in a friendly manner. Alex gets up despite feeling a wobble on his legs since his body was in a shock after the fall, "Hello, Miles!" He smiled in a bubbly manner.


	2. There's glass in the park...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles knows this alien needs somewhere to live and stay. Best bet is a flat in Sheffield.

Alex hugged Miles when he falls down as Jamie watched, "Whoa! You better be careful..." He remarked while Alex is hugging Miles for comfort. "Ah shit, I've forgot to introduce myself," Jamie facepalmed. "He's Jamie!" Miles giggled, "He's a bartender of a bar in Teign-" Jamie suddenly cuts in. "So what will it be Al? Gin or tonic?"

"Look, I need somewhere to stay, anywhere I can just stretch myself?" Alex asked while opening the curtains. Miles and Jamie wondered where Alex can stay, "You can try Sheffield, Yorkshire. I heard it's a nice city to live!" He remarked "Miles will help you find a flat in Sheffield, but I'm afraid you need to ask the police for directions such as the blonde bloke, Mr Howard!" He mithered.

"Who is he?" Alex wondered while having a drink water, Miles walk up to him "A police sergeant in Teignmouth, a lot of people like me like to call him Dominic." He mentioned it to Alex.

"Oh... Right..."

***

For a few moments later, Miles grabbed his coat after a few gins and tonics "Come on, Alex!" He exclaimed before he opens the door.

 

"So Sheffield eh?" Alex giggled, "Is it up in the north?" Miles laughed alongside him. "Yeah, but we don't need Mr Howard for directions! We can get a train from Exeter to Sheffield ourselves!"


End file.
